The Snog Box
by ShadowPhase9
Summary: A collection of fluffy romantic one-shots about the Doctor and Clara, why? Because whouffle, hell yeah! I'm accepting ideas so leave a review if you want one written. Credit for the artwork goes to cici-chi on deviantart.
1. The Snog Box

_**The Snog Box**_

**Okay, so I have been shipping whouffle ever since the Snowmen, and well I finally had to write **_**something**_**. So for a while I tried to think of a basic idea and then I found this picture, the picture I am using as the cover. Inspiration struck, I talked to the artist who drew the image (****cici-chi on deviant art, go check out her awesome stuff,) and then I wrote this. I will update it with new one-shots whenever I write one, which will be as often as I can. I'm not experienced with fluffy, romantic stories so forgive me if it's no good.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, it would just be 45 minutes of the Doctor and Clara making out. Since that hasn't ever really happened, I clearly don't own Doctor Who. Yet.**

**The Snog Box**

The Doctor closed his history book on the planets of the 476th sector of the Glaneracton system. When he had been reading in the library, he had noticed his history of Klakernotogonaton had gotten a little rusty and it could never hurt to know too much about Klakernotogonaton.

He was surprised that Clara wasn't there. Usually wherever the Doctor went, Clara went with him. Clara didn't enjoy being in the TARDIS alone. She felt that it might open a trapdoor and drop her out into the time vortex when the Doctor wasn't looking. He promised her he would never let that happen.

When the Doctor went to the library he would usually give Clara a book about some of the most fascinating places he had ever encountered. He never gave a book that had Apalapuchia. He never wanted her to ask him to take her there.

Sometimes she would curl up next to the Doctor and read until she fell asleep. The Doctor did enjoy it when that happened. The silent company made what would usually just be quiet reading into special moments that he would treasure.

But when the Doctor looked to her usual arm chair, she wasn't there. Nor was she curled up at is side. He stood up and called out her name. No reply. The Doctor started to get worried and walked out of the library for the beautiful girl. He reached the control room and looked around she wasn't here either.

He looked up when he heard a small scream from outside. A scream that sounded like it came from the girl he was looking for. Without a second thought he charged out the door of the TARDIS. Sitting there on her backside was Clara Oswald with a paintbrush in her hand.

"Clara! Are you Okay?" asked the Doctor hurriedly in a panic.

"I'm fine Doctor, just fine. I fell, that's all." she said gesturing to a small stool sitting next to the doors of the TARDIS. He offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"What were you even doing?'" He asked Clara. Clara smiled and stifled a small giggle with her hand. "What?" asked the Doctor. "What's so funny?" Clara full on burst out laughing.

The Doctor crossed his arms and pouted at Clara. Clara slowly started to tone down her laugh until it was a mere giggle. She slowly lifted her hand and pointed up above the doors to the TARDIS. Painted over the word police was the word snog, changing the words from police box to snog box.

"Clara!" He moaned, stretching out her name. This of course just sent her spiralling into a fit of giggles. "How many times do I have to tell you, it is not a snog box! She is a TT type 40, Mark 3 TARDIS, she takes offence to be calling a snog box!"

Clara turned and walked into the so-called snog box. "It is a snog box. You know it, I know it, hell even she knows it!" she said turning to face the Doctor who was trailing behind her.

"Who, knows it?" asked the Doctor with a slight look of confusion.

"You know, the TARDIS, she's a she." she explained whilst touching the controls and walking around the console. The Doctor's face lit up with a smile.

"You called her a she, not an it." the Doctor said with a pleasant smile on his face. "So are you too getting along now?" asked the Doctor leaning against the console.

"I talked to her, like you said to. I think we found some common ground." she said with a smirk.

"I needed her help for something." she said cryptically, walking around the console to meet the Doctor at his side.

"What would you need help with?" asked the Doctor, just realising how close to him Clara had come.

"Proving a point." she whispered before she placed her hands on his shoulder and her lips on his. It took the Doctor approximately seven seconds of pure shock and mad limb flailing (where had he done that before?) before he relaxed and responded. He placed his hands on her hips and responded to her lips movements.

To the Doctor it seemed like that kiss had been longer than his whole lifetime twice over and yet still it seemed to short. As Clara broke her lips off of the Doctor's she smiled up at him, not taking her hands off his shoulders and his hands still on her hips.

"See," she whispered too him. "Snog box." he smirked down at her.

"Okay, fine, it's a snog box whenever you want it to be." he conceded.

"Hang on a second," he said looking up. "I didn't land the TARDIS, we should still be in the time vortex." Clara smirked.

"I asked for it to land and let me paint on it. I guess the TARDIS is fine with me as long as it is to make you happy." she said looking at the console with a smile.

"Well then," said the Doctor, looking down at Clara again. "Wouldn't want to make the old snog box upset."

"I couldn't agree more." said Clara as she brought her lips up to meet the Doctors once again.

**So the TARDIS ships whouffle. Betcha didn't see that one coming. So yeah, thanks again to cici-chi, tell me if you do any more whouffle artwork. And if anyone reading this and has any ideas or wants me to write something leave a review and I promise you I WILL write it. Until next time.**


	2. Staying Over

_**The Snog Box**_

**Massive thanks to ****Ana Pereira,****chasezx3,****SunnySmile1324,****coconut0111,****7Seven7,****FloroseIV,****ImLazyGoodbye and****Borshy****for reviewing and/or following. Special thanks to ****omgitsalexmarie for being the first (and so far, only) reviewer. Whouffle points for you all, 5 for omgitsalexmarie!**

**Staying Over**

The Doctor walked into Clara's room to wake her. There he was met by a sight of utter horror. A packed bag.

"Clara?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah?" said Clara, popping up from the other side of her bed.

"Why are you packing?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly. Clara gave a cute little laugh.

"The Maitlands." she said as though that would explain everything. The Doctor raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The who?" he asked her. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"You know, the Maitlands. The family I was living with before you. I may have stopped staying there after every adventure, but I won't stop visiting. I'm not going to walk out on them Doctor." she said with a small frown.

"I know, I know, it's just... do you have to go? I mean what am I meant to do when you're gone?" he whined and flopped down on to her bed face first. Clara laughed at the 1000 year old alien acting like a child as usual.

"You are the proud owner of a time machine Doctor. You can pick me up in about a week." she stated sitting down on the other side of the bed. The Doctor flipped himself over so he was lying on his back but his head turned to look at Clara.

"A week?! I can skip it with ease, sure, but people who hang around me as long as you have tend to attract trouble whether they like it or not. A week is too long for a friend of mine. A week is too dangerous." he complained. Clara laid down next to the Doctor and took his hand in her own.

"Then come with me." she said to him. "Park the TARDIS somewhere, leave it there for a week and then we can just go back."

"Where would I stay?" asked the Doctor. Clara giggled and rolled over to lay on the Doctors chest, propping her head up with her elbows.

"With me." she says with a smile. He smiles back at her.

"Where would I sleep?" he asks her.

"With me." she answers. The Doctors face blush crimson red. Clara giggles. "How is it anything different from what we're doing now?" she asks him. The blush slowly fades. Clara pecks him on his lips. "Love you." she whispers.

"Love you too." he responds with a smile that stretched further than should have been possible.

An hour later, Clara had finished packing and the Doctor had a spare bow tie in his pocket.

"When did you say to the Maitlands that you would be back?" the Doctor asked Clara.

"I said I would be back in a month and would stay for a week." she said and started heading towards the console. The Doctor walked over as well and started to meddle with controls. He punched a few buttons and kicked a lever with his foot. The wheezing of the TARDIS signified that they had landed. And that the Doctor had left the breaks on.

"How do I look?" he asked to Clara. She straightened his bow tie and pecked him on the lips.

"Perfect." she said. He smiled at her. He then quickly walked up to the doors.

"Well then. Time for me to meet your friends." He said as he pushed the doors open. Clara smirked then ran after him. She caught up with the Doctor and led him to the house.

She knocked on the front door of the Maitland house hold. After a few seconds and some muffled shouts, George the father of the Maitland family showed up.

"Clara?" he said with shock. The girl in question wasted no time and jumped up and hugged the man who was like a second father to her.

"George!" she said in joy. "How are Artie and Angie?" she said as she let go.

"They're fine, absolutely fine, they miss you, I do too, but we're all fine." he said with a smile. "You won't believe who's here! Dave, we have a visitor!" A man walked to the door with features that reminded him of Clara. He knew this man, this was Clara's...

"Dad!" Clara yelled as she ran into the house and hugged the man. They remained like that for about a minute. Eventually the Doctor cleared his throat, realising no one had even taken notice of him yet. George and Dave looked at him and Clara separated herself from her father.

"Um, dad, George, this is the Doctor, the man I travel with and, um, my uh... boyfriend." as soon as she said this, both Dave and George suddenly found him a lot more interesting.

"Come in, Doctor... who?" he asked as the Doctor walked in. Clara smiled at her first memory of the Doctor.

"Just the Doctor's fine." he said to George. Dave walked up to him trying to act intimidating. Clara hung her head in embarrassment.

"So then, Doctor. I assume you and Clara get on well, you know each other well too, correct?" he asked the Doctor. Unfortunately, the Doctor didn't sense that he was being interrogated and just nodded with that unwavering smile on his face. "So then, what's her favourite food?" asked Dave.

"She has a love for soufflés, however they always go wrong when she tries to bake them." he answered innocently.

"What's her favourite colour?" asked Dave.

"Red, she wears it al the time." answered the Doctor with confidence.

"What's her favourite book?" asked Dave.

"101 Places to See. Her mother gave it to her when she was young, it's what inspired her to travel." answered the Doctor without hesitation. Dave stared at him for about ten seconds. Then suddenly the slight smile Dave had been wearing burst into a smile.

"Okay, you passed." he said to the Doctor. Before the Doctor could ask what it was he passed, Dave pulled him in for a quick hug. Clara breathed a sigh of relief.

Several hours later Clara and the Doctor lay awake in Clara's bed. Clara lay in the Doctor's arms facing into his chest.

"Clara?" Asked the Doctor.

"Yes love?" came her muffled reply from his chest.

"Do you think your family like me?" asked the Doctor. Clara giggled as if the thought of disliking the Doctor amused her.

"Trust me Doctor, they love you almost as much as I do." she said.

"Good, good." said the Doctor. That week was one of the best weeks of Clara and the Doctor's life.

**I quite like this one. It was much harder to write than the first one, and at points I didn't know quite what to do with it, but I feel it came out pretty well. Whouffle points will be given out anyone who favourites or follows, 5 will be given out to those who review. And I will keep record of all these points. I will post a scoreboard on Chapter 5. Flamers will be exterminated with supreme prejudice by a fleet of Dalek war ships. Until next time.**


	3. The Tour Guide

_**The Snog Box**_

**Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed after the second chapter, it means a lot to me. I'm keeping track of everyone who reviews, follows and favourites and I will post a whouffle points scoreboard at chapter five. Following me or the story gives you one whouffle point for each, favouriting me or the story get you two whouffle points for each, and a review gets you 5 whouffle points. Extra points will be given out for pen names, niceness of reviews etc. Good luck, winner gets a prize that I will PM them about! Last thing, if you could really quickly pop over to ****xXnerdXxGirlxXx's profile and send her a PM (she filters her reviews) and tell her what you think of her story and be honest. She left a review, so you can find her in there.**

**The Tour Guide**

The doors of the TARDIS swung open as the Doctor and Clara walked out.

"Welcome to the Museum of Space Travelling Adventurers!" said the Doctor to Clara. Clara looked around. There was more aliens here than she had seen at Akahaten. She seemed to be in a large white hall.

She and the Doctor started to walk around a bit. There were many big statues of people and aliens she would never be able to recognise, though one did look suspiciously like Indiana Jones.

Clara got the fright of her life when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and pulled the Doctor around with her. There stood a handsome man with some slightly odd clothes.

"Hello, I'm Rhodes, I couldn't help but notice some humans in this place. Our species are quite rare around here. Us humans aren't often adventurers now a days." he said with a charming smile. Clara stuck out her hand.

"Hi there Rhodes. I'm Clara and this is the Doctor." said the small girl. The Doctor raised his hand and gave a cheerful wave. Rhodes took Clara's hand and kissed it. She blushed slightly. The Doctor immediately dropped his cheerful wave as his hand fell to his side.

"Well then Clara, as I spend most of my time here, please allow me to guide you around and show you some of there finest exhibits." he asked with a charismatic smile.

"No thanks, we're fine." said the Doctor with the tiniest slither of ice in his voice. Rhodes frowned.

"Please, allow me, so few humans ever come here leaving me so few that I can actually converse with. Besides," he said turning to Clara. "I would be a fool to leave here without talking to such a beautiful young woman." He said. Clara giggled behind her hand and blushed. The Doctor rolled his eyes and gave a small sigh.

"Oh come on Doctor," said Clara turning to said Timelord with a pleading look. "He's just being kind. He could show us the best things here." Clara looked up at the Doctor and widened her eyes. Her lips began to turn down ever so slightly at the edges and tremble just a bit.

The Doctor sighed and planted his face in his hand. "Fine." he said in an annoyed tone. Clara did a little jump for joy. Rhodes sneered slightly at the Doctor. The Doctor responded with a full on glare.

"Come on the Clara!" said Rhodes as he offered her his arm. She hooked her arm around his and they headed off. The Doctor folded his arms and started to walk behind them.

After half an hour, the Doctor could say without a doubt that he _hated_ Rhodes. And started to suspect him a bit. The Doctor watched as he led him and Clara around the museum (well just Clara, he didn't really acknowledge the Doctor's existence) the Doctor began to pick up on some things. Rhodes was showing some of the exhibits that had some of the most boring stories behind them and making up interesting stories whilst walking right past other incredible pieces of history. They walked right past a piece of Satellite 5 when it had finally been blown out of the sky. He had to stop and stare when they walked past the casing for the Face of Boe.

Rhodes stopped at a meteorite from the Fragnox system. These meteorites were known for pulsing a colour of some ones choosing when they willed it. Problem was they had stopped falling a few million years ago and now people believed that it could predict the future with a colour. Idiots.

"You know Clara," said Rhodes as he slung his arm around Clara's shoulders. The Doctor glared at Rhodes, or at least more than he had been before. The whole arm over shoulders was his and Clara's thing. "They say when this pulses, it can predict the future. For example, when it pulses black, you will suffer tragedy soon. If it pulses blue then good things will happen soon. If it pulses pink then you will or have very recently met the love of you life." The meteorite then proceeded to pulse pink. Rhodes grinned.

The Doctor frowned. It didn't just pulse. Rhodes must have made it pulse. That was when it fully occurred to the Doctor that Rhodes was trying to seduce Clara. He tapped Rhodes on the shoulder and beckoned him over whilst walking away to an emptier part of the museum.

"What is it?" Rhodes asked impatiently.

"I don't like you." said the Doctor bluntly. "You made up most of the things about the exhibits you showed us, I would be surprised if you could actually read the signs saying there actual stories and I don't like the way you're interacting with Clara. So here's what's going to happen Rhodes. You're going to say to Clara that you have to leave, and that you won't be able to come back for a while. Got it?" commanded the Doctor. Rhodes stared at the man for a few seconds before he started to chuckle.

"I see what's going on here. You like her don't you? You feel threatened by my good looks, knowledge and amazing personality. You're completely terrified that I will get to Clara, because you know you have no chance with her once I'm in. I'm not surprised by that either. I mean what have you got on me? Your chin is bigger? Just take a hint and leave without Clara, because she is mine now and will never even care about you again you bow tie wearing freak." said Rhodes with a sneer. The Doctor and Rhodes glared at each other for a few seconds.

Rhodes spun around when a finger tapped on his shoulder. He spun around to see Clara glaring up at him.

"That's my boyfriend you're talking too." she said to Rhodes. Rhodes eyes widened.

"Really? You're with this loser?" he said with a bemused expression. Clara's eyes lit on fire. She raised her foot and delivered it to a place that made the Doctor wince. As Rhodes fell to the ground Clara smiled innocently.

"And Rhodes?" she said. "Bow ties are awesome." she then hooked her arm around the Doctor's and walked away innocently whilst leaning into his side.

Later when the couple were back in the TARDIS and Clara was cuddled up next to the Doctor, the Timelord asked a question.

"You know he was making up all the stories, right?" he asked her whilst stroking her hair.

"I know." she said happily.

"So why did you let him guide us around?" asked the Doctor confused.

"He was funny. I mean it was like just because he was explaining them he didn't expect me to read the signs. We would have left soon but it was hilarious to watch him try to make up stories." she said. The Doctor laughed.

"This is why I love you." he said still chuckling.

"And because of everything else." said Clara, sending the Doctor into a new batch of laughs.

"Yeah. Those too." he said.

**And that is it for this chapter. I will try to upload as soon and frequently as I can, but I do require inspiration and I can't force that so I just have to wait on it coming to me or being given to me. Someone asked me to write this chapter and I wished I could credit them but they were just a guest, so it would be brilliant if you could sign in (if you have a profile) so that I can properly credit people and respond in PMs if I want to. Until next time.**


End file.
